


make out?

by rainloeyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainloeyy/pseuds/rainloeyy
Summary: a continuation of my au at @elleloeys. baekhyun comes over to chanyeol's place.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	make out?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fanfic and I hope no one misunderstands its meaning. It is all about a fantasy and a story. I hope y'all enjoy!

“Hi!” 

  
  


“Hmm.. you look good. Pasok ka” as baekhyun walks in.

  
  
  
  


“Ganito pala bahay mo…” as baekhyun looks around.

  
  
  


“Dito may pagkain, ‘lika dito, let’s eat na” 

  
  


“Ikaw nagluto?” baek asked habang umuupo.

  
  


“Oo. tikman mo, masarap ‘yan”

  
  
  


“Hmmm.. sakto lang naman..” baekhyun chews and wipes his lips with his tongue.

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol stares at him. Thinking “hmm putangina, kalma. Kalma lang.” breathe in.. breathe out… 

  
  
  
  
  


“May coinomm ka bo diyan?” baekhyun’s mouth is full kaya coinomm pronounce niya sa inom.

  
  
  
  


“H-huh…? Bub seryoso ka?” 

  
  
  


“Oo pwease!!” 

  
  
  


“Tara sa kwarto…” banggit ni chanyeol. “May tatlo akong sachet dun.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Huh?” *baek swallows his food.* “tubig? Inumin? Inom? Sa sachet?” baek asked with confusion.’

  
  
  
  


“Hindi ba cond-- sorry..”

  
  
  
  


“What?! Ang bastos mo!” 

  
  
  
  


“Sorry i thought…” low voice. Hiyang hiya si chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  


“Grabe, ngayon lang tayo nag date tapos ‘yan na iniisip mo… sir, baka nakakalimutan mo estudyante pa po ako. Tsk!” 

  
  
  
  


“Sorry iba kasi pagkaka rinig ko.. Ikaw kasi, ‘wag kang magsalita ng may laman bunganga mo”  _ rawr _

  
  
  


Baekhyun left the dining room after niyang kumain at hinugasan ang pinagkainan niya.

Pumunta na siya sa sala para manood sana.

  
  
  


“ Yeol! Bakit hanggang settings lang yung tv mo?”

  
  
  


“Ah, sa warto ko kasi ako nanonood most of the time”

  
  
  


“Kwarto? Saan ba kwarto mo? Dito ba?” at tumayo si baekhyun para pumunta sa kwarto at buksan ito.

  
  
  


“T-teka! Sandali!!” chanyeol tried to stop baekhyun from going in.. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun got in and saw all the mess. Nakakalat na boxers here, naka-balandra na polo there, unfolded comforter. A mess. 

  
  


‘Uhm… ikaw lang nakatira dito diba?” baek asked,

  
  
  
  


“... oo.. Labas ka na muna? Hehe ang dumi dito, linisin ko lang ng mabilis” chanyeol said out of embarassment.

  
  
  


“So aware ka na madumi kwarto mo?” 

  
  


“Oo..”

  
  


“Alam mo pero wala kang ginawa? Proud ka pa?” baekhyun’s nagging. 

  
  
  


“... nililinis ko naman ‘yan.. hindi lang ngayon” 

  
  
  
  


“Labas ka” baekhyun said and stared at chanyeol, trying to see if susunod ito.

  
  
  
  


‘Chanyeol stared at baekhyun for a sec. his thirst won’t stop and his patience is too low at that point. “Kalma.. kalma lang” he thought. 

  
  
  
  
  


“bakit? Kwarto mo ba ‘to?” chanyeol said with suplado looks.

  
  
  


“Lilinisin ko po kasi kwarto niyo, mister burara” baekhyun said with his hands on chanyeol’s face, a gentle haplos ni baekhyun on chanyeol’s face.

  
  
  


“Sige linis ka. Manonood lang ako.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


As baekhyun proceeds ng paglilinis. Since naka t-shirt lang siya, baekhyun raised his sleeves para makakilos ng maayos.

While cleaning the higher shelf, baekhyun stretched to reach the higher part of the shelf. Sweaty neck, pouty and kissable lips, light toned arms. Chanyeol was so focused on those and couldn't resist looking at them. 

  
  


Nakaupo lang si chanyeol sa couch sa room niya while watching baekhyun do the cleaning.

Simula pa lang, bago sila pumunta sa place ni chanyeol, chanyeol was feeling the tense. Libog na libog na siya. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Yeol, alam mo ba kung paano i-putok ‘to?” baekhyun asked.

  
  
  
  


“Hmm?! Anong putok?” sabay lunok ni chanyeol.

  
  
  


“Itong disinfectant? Ang tigas kasi, baka mapadami yung lumabas pag ako nagbukas”

  
  
  
  


“Ah… a-akin na, bubuksan ko.”

  
  
  
  


At lumapit si chanyeol kay baekhyun para i-potok… ang disinfectant sa spot na dapat ipuputok ni baekhyun. 

  
  
  


“Ayan? Ayos na.” banggit ni chanyeol, sabay lunok.

  
  
  


“Ayan thank you.. By the way, bakit pawis na pawis ka? Masyado bang mainit dito? Dun ka na kasi sa labas eh.”

  
  
  


“Ah.. ganito lang ako.. Pawisin” 

  
  
  
  
  


Banggit ni chanyeol and baekhyun goes near him para punasan ang pawis niya.

  
  


Baekhyun with closed fist, dahil madumi ang kamay niya, naka fist siya at pinunasan ang pawis ni chanyeol. Since chanyeol is much taller, tumingkayad si baek and reaches to chanyeol’s neck.

  
  
  
  


“Punasan ko lang, baka magkasakit ka pa dahil natuyuan ka ng pawis” he said while wiping chanyeol’s neck.

  
  
  
  
  


fuck. Tinigasan na ako… gago nasa harap ko pa siya* chanyeol thought

  
  
  


“Taas mo shirt mo” baekhyun said.

  
  
  


“H-hmm??? B.. bakit?” nanginginig na tanong ni chanyeol dahil iniiwasan niyang mahalata ni baekhyun na tumigas na si junjun.

  
  
  


“Taas mo, pupunasan ko kasi pawis mo sa likod” 

  
  
  


“A-ahh… ayos na ‘yan bub.. Ako na mag-pupunas”

  
  
  


“Akin na, para namang abot mo ‘yang likod mo.” and baekhyun did it himself.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun raised his shirt up.

With the towel he’s holding, dahan dahan niyang hinaplos para mapunasan ang pawis ni . yeol. With his candle-like fingers, ramdam ni chanyeol ang pag haplos ni baekhyun. Hindi niya lang naramdaman. Naisip din nito,

  
  


*his fingers in my mouth… inside me.. Fuck! Tama na* 

  
  


“Bub, okay na. Lalabas na lang ako. Ikaw na bahala dito hahaha” chanyeol said while standing up para lumabas na siya at dumeretso sa cr.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At ng lumabas si chanyeol ay agad naman itong pumunta sa cr.

“Hooo… kalma.. Bumaba ka na…” pabulong nito sa kanyang sarili.

  
  
  
  


baekhyun knocked and said “Yeol? Bakit may tatlong ano ka dito? Hahaha” 

  
  
  


*putang-* and chanyeol went outside as fast as he could and he saw baekhyun, staring at him.

  
  
  
  
  


He stopped. “Sorry” chanyeol said.

  
  


“Sorry? Saan?”

  
  


“I couldn’t pace myself, alam kong bago pa lang tayo”

  
  
  


“Hmm? I was gonna ask bakit may tatlong gift boxes?.... Anong pace yourself?”

  
  


Silence..

  
  


“Kanina--- kaya ka ganyan--”

  
  


“Oo. libog na libog na ako sayo kanina pa. Sorry. I should stop-!”

  
  
  


Baekhyun grabbed chanyeol from his belt and slowly wrapped his arms around chanyeol’s shoulder.

Kissed him. And baekhyun looks at him

  
  
  
  


“Don’t be sorry. You’re mine and I’m yours. Okay?”

  
  


And as the kissing continues…

  
  
  


*vibrates* 

  
  


“Hmm… wait, may tumatawag”

  
  
  


“”Wag mo na lang munang sagutin..”

  
  
  


Baekhyun looks at his phone.. “Mama is calling”

  
  
  
  


“Shit! Sorry, sasagutin ko lang.. Si mama ‘to”

  
  


“Mama? Sige sige nice timing tita.." laughs


End file.
